


adrenaline love song

by orsaverba



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Is this their love language? Probably, M/M, Minor Violence, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: Adrenaline sang in Jason's veins; the love-drunk cousin of Lazarus rage.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 61





	adrenaline love song

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://orsa-verba.tumblr.com/) prompt for **Anonymous**

_**pain reminds me it was real.** _

* * *

In the split second he was distracted, Tim's heel connected with his jaw. His head snapped to the side, shockwaves of pain throbbing down the taut column of his neck.

Jason grinned fiercely, blood in his teeth.

"Playin' dirty, are we, Replacement?"

The Cheshire smile he'd been distracted by in the first place stretched Tim's pretty mouth. He had disgustingly perfect teeth.

"Not my fault you're losing your touch," he taunted.

Jason swung for his face. Tim slipped under the incoming blow.

They danced across the training mats, a whirlwind of flying fists and well-aimed kicks. Every strike was backed with crippling force, meant to do the king of harm they trusted each other to survive. Adrenaline sang in Jason's veins; the love-drunk cousin of Lazarus rage.

He swept Tim's legs, but the smaller Robin caught him around the neck and used their combined momentum to bring them both down on the mats.

Coordinated brawling dissolved into rambunctious wrestling, though they were both more focused on the wandering hands of their partner than who was winning.

Jason pinned Tim by his delicate wrists. Tim rolled his body upwards in retaliation, latching his teeth around Jason's addam's apple.

" _Fuck!_ " he swore as canines dug grooves into his skin. "Christ, you're a fuckin' animal."

Hips pointedly ground up against his own, slowly dragging their clothed erections against each other. Jason swore and bore the smaller man down against the mats, chasing that same, sweet friction.

"You're such a fucking bastard, Replacement," he growled.

Tim released his throat with a final, hot lick of his tongue over the bruise he'd left behind.

"You'd get bored if I wasn't."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/orsaverba) or [Tumblr](https://orsa-verba.tumblr.com)!


End file.
